I Never Wanted This: Welcome Back
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Book 5 of the INWT dimension. There is a time skip, Jaime returns from his training. This is like book three 'A New Home'. (Suggestions are welcome like always!)
1. Chapter 1

**Return-**

Jaime landed with a slight stumble before folding his wings in. He concentrated and his Dovahkr features turned invisible. He opened his eyes; they were a deep vantablack before returning to their normal chocolate brown.

He lifted his hand to knock on the Apwooden door but hesitated, biting his bottom lip in nervousness. Shadow mewed and nipped his leg, telling him to hurry up. Taking a deep breath, Jaime gently rapped on the wood.

After a few moments of waiting, the door opened and Richard stood there.

"Hey 'Wing" Jaime spoke softly.

His adopted father quickly pulled the boy into a strong, yet gentle, hug. The Hispanic slowly hugged back and closed his eyes in content. Shadow purred and rubbed her head against the two's legs.

"Welcome back" Richard whispered.

"'m glad to be back" Jaime responded.

* * *

_**Apologies for the shortness!**_

_**What happened with Azul will be revealed later on, so will what happened between the last book and this one.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Team Knows... Or Not- **

**AN: I'm changing Jaime's age. When the Invasion happened, he was 15. Book 1-2-3 he is 15. Book 4-5 he is 16. I am doing this so that the AU makes more sense. (Age of his will be posted on Profile as books update). **

* * *

Jaime was officially Home-Schooled (Khaji Da as the mentor as well as the online classes). He was fine with it, after all the hectic adventures, he just wanted to stay home and relax; not worry about getting up early and walking around to classes all day.

Currently, Jaime was typing on his laptop, Shadow curled up on his lap, catching up on everything he missed in his year (two days in this Dimension) absence. While everyone else were talking and doing their own things.

Nightwing entered and headed straight for the 16-year-old. The younger heroes stopped talking and looked over. Nightwing leaned over the couch and whispered something into the Beetle's ear making him chuckle and nod.

"They are totally together" Karen stated.

Cassie, Garfield and La'gaan nodded, while Robin and Batgirl tried to keep themselves from laughing.

…

Jaime hummed softly, happily sucking on a lollipop that Nightwing slipped him. It was his favorite flavor too, Watermelon.

{Are you ready for lesson 5?}

"Yup" Jaime popped the 'p' as he turned the page in the Algebra II book and Khaji Da chirped explanations for some of the instructions.

Jaime wrote down notes before doing the indicated problems. After doing the problems, the Scarab went through it and commented.

{You missed the correct symbol on number 12, other than that you got them correct}

Jaime redid number 12 and Khaji Da deemed it correct.

"Hey Jaime" Cassie sat next to him as La'gaan, Karen and Garfield sat in front of him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We noticed how you and Nightwing have been super close lately" Garfield stated.

Jaime stiffened, 'the team knows...'

"How long have you and Nightwing been together?" La'gaan demanded.

Jaime sighed, 'or not'

He glared at the cackling Red Robin and Batgirl.

* * *

_**Sorry about the long wait, I couldn't find my notebook with the ideas so I have to do this from idea memory.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside Joke- **

All the Bats laughed. Red Robin and Batgirl just told them about what happened at the Watch Tower and almost everyone found it hilarious. Hint the 'almost'.

Jaime and Nightwing did not find it funny at all, in fact, they were mortified.

"Why would they think that?!" Jaime groaned as he hid his face in his hands.

Nightwing looked just as embarrassed.

**"Maybe we should let them think this, it will be fun to have inside jokes" **

Jaime glared over his shoulder at his Alique.

"What'd the bug say?" Robin (Damian) asked.

{I did not say anything you incompetent fool}

Jaime glared at where the Scarab was this time.

'Can you not insult everyone?'

{Impossible accomplishment}

**"What the bug said" **

"Why me?" Jaime groaned, one voice only he could hear was enough, now he has three (Khaji Da, Shadow and his Alique).

**"Blame the Heir to the Dovakhr Throne" **

"You are not helping"

**"Good" **

"He pretty much said we should let the team keep thinking that we're together and have inside jokes" Jaime answered Damian.

The Bats smirked and Nightwing sighed.

"I thought he was on our side" the Golden Boy stated.

**"I ain't on anyone's side, pretty boy" **

{Agreed}

Jaime huffed, "he said he wasn't on anyone's side"

**"Glad you agree that he's pretty" **

Jaime glared even harder at his Alique causing him to laugh.

_{Ass} _

**"You like his ass" **

_{Why me?} _

**"Stormageddon" **

_{Screw you!} _

**"If you must" **

_{Why are you like this?} _

**"Is this not how one talks to another?" **

_{I'll let Khaji answer that} _

{Many different people talk to other people differently. As you can see, Jaime Reyes speaks differently than the Nightwing and the Robin.}

**"Understood, so I can speak anyway I want?" **

{Yes}

**"Cool" **

"Alright, inside jokes it is"

Jaime snapped back to the conversation with the Bats.

'Of course,' Nightwing and Blue Beetle thought, 'our suffering is hilarious to them'


End file.
